ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
List of major characters
This a listing of characters from the the Yu-Gi-Oh! parody Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series. As expected in a parody, the characters for the series have similar personalities to their original counterparts; however some aspects are greatly exaggerated, as seen below. Yugi Muto Yugi tends to be sarcastic from time to time. Extremely selfish, he refuses to give anyone more screentime than him (to the point where some characters' names can't be remembered by others, such as Bakura). Also, he doesn’t seem to have forgiven Joey for throwing a piece of his Millennium Puzzle out of the window and subsequently took his revenge by tormenting him with the Prize money card. As hinted in the original series, Yugi likes Téa Gardner, something she seems to reciprocate, at first. However she was just using Yugi to get to Yami. Yugi seems depressed by this and Yami tried to cheer him up mentioning that Mai likes Yugi, though Yugi claims she's not his type, which causes Yami to rant about her boobs being bigger than him. He tends to think things are "Super Special Awesome". This has become his catchphrase and has started to annoy other characters. In episode 19 Joey says, "Would you stop saying Super Special Awesome? It stopped being funny 15 episodes ago!". Yugi took it very personally. After the duel with Bandit Keith, Yugi wonders whether or not he's the main character, since Yami is the one that wins all the card games. Yugi even remarks he's about as useful to the plot as Bakura, something which Yami feels isn't true at all. In LittleKuriboh's own spin off parody, Cr*psule Monsters, based on the actual spin off series Capsule Monsters, Yugi has no recollection of the Duel Monsters card game, although he remembers having rescued his grandfather from Pegasus and meeting several other characters as well. He is the only one besides Téa to remember all the other characters, but he still doesn't remember Duel Monsters, preferring to play Capsule Monsters instead. Yami Yugi Unlike his counterpart of the original series, Yami Yugi is extremely nasty in the parody and like Yugi, he tends to be sarcastic and disbelieving of the plotlines of the episodes, for example, disbelieving that Seto Kaiba came back from the dead just to duel him, and the fact that beating Kaiba in a duel is the actual cause behind his company being internally taken over. He as well seems to like comparing the plotlines on some author's writings, such as Dr. Seuss and H.P. Lovecraft. He can also be offensive, mocking Kaiba for being an orphan and having a voice similar to "Brock" from Pokémon (in the English dub, Seto Kaiba is voiced by Eric Stuart, who also did the voice for "Brock" in Pokémon). He seems to believe that all problems can be solved by using a Mind Crush on his opponent, something that Yugi is against. He also seems to be childish on occasion (he says stuff like "Pegasus is a big stinky cheater!" or "Oh poopy!") as well as use Egyptian terms for surprised exclamations ("Holy Ra", "Sweet Mother Of Osiris!" and "Oh, for the love of Isis, are we going to duel or are we going to stand around here and have flashbacks?"). He also has a tendency to interject sexual innuendo in his duels, telling Kaiba to "open wide and suck on my Obelisk" in the Abridged Movie. In episode 14, he says "I activate Asexual Reproduction. Prepare to be completely smothered by my giant hairy balls". When dueling the Paradox Brothers, he bemoans "leaving his beaver exposed" when Beaver Warrior is destroyed. In the series, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle is apparently gay. He proclaimed to Kaiba's fake ghost in Episode 7, "If you're a ghost, then I'm straight", and Bakura once noticed that his "gaydar" built into his Millennium Ring once pointed to the Millennium Puzzle when he first arrived at Domino High in a flashback in Episode 11. In episode 23, he tells Yugi to let him in front of the mirror so he can apply his make-up. In the Abridged Commentary of Episode 1, LittleKuriboh "confirms" the rumor about the two Yugis being a couple - "They're definitely together". However, in episode 9 he says: "Now I'll place Tea in face-down position, I've always wanted to say that", making viewers wonder about his sexuality. But then again it may be just another joke, especially since that is the only time he showed any interest in Tea, having called her a whore on occasion. However, in episode 25, after Tea uses one of her friendship speeches to brainwash Johnny Steps, she admits to finding brainwashing people fun, to which Yami quickly agrees, remarking "I guess we have more in common than I thought". Addtionally, coments he made in the Christmas special continue to hint he may infact be bisexual. Another common running gag is that he, regardless of being the main duelist of the series, thinks that Duel Monsters isn't more than a card game and it shouldn't be taken so seriously, as seen in episode 14 when Kaiba is about to commit a suicide, he says: "Dude, don't you think you're overreacting a little? I mean it's just a card game." Or in episode 6 when Mokuba blames him for Kaiba's strange behavior and the fall of Kaiba Corp he just replies: "All because I beat him in a card game... you're some kind of moron, you know that?" Also, he makes fun of the strange plays he made during Duelist Kingdom, blaming the writing staff (Vs. Weevil) or telling his opponents to deal with the fact he cheats (vs. Kaiba in Pegasus's castle). Although nobody knows his real name, everyone seems to know he's a Pharaoh, from Kaiba to Pegasus, the latter even going so far as to refer to him as "Pharaoh-boy". In episode 19 he says he was first known by the name Pharaoh then later known by the name The Artist Formerly Known as Pharaoh. He told Yugi that he could call him Yami. Yugi seems to know that his name is really Atem, but Yami tells him not to spoil it. In the Abridged Movie, Yugi refers to him simply as "a man in my head who tells me to do things." (at which point Yami said he did a good job, and that he should "Burn everything. Burn it to the ground!") Apparently he despises milkshakes for some unknown reason and hates Tea's friendship speeches. He stars in a commercial for Yu-Gi-O's cereal and has stated that he smokes marijuana. He also has a dislike for Disney songs, as these make birds attack him for no reason. It also appears DDR confuses him because it doesn't have Life Points or Cards. Téa Gardner Like her show counterpart, Tea seems to be very into the ideals of friendship, though dosen't blab about them as often (when she does, though, it seems to annoy everyone, especially Yami). She is a lot crueler then on the regular Yu-Gi-Oh, criticizing Joey for having no chance of winning Duelist Kingdom being a comedic sidekick character in episode 5(though she seems to dislike Bakura and Tristan more, wanting to ditch them in episode 18 and then telling Joey they can't let Tristan breed in Episode 22). She is obviously in love with Yugi (Yami), and in many occasions have acted very jealous when other people "flirt" with him. However in the Abridged Movie Trailer, she admitted she was only using Yugi to get to Yami Yugi, but in the film she blatantly comes onto Yugi on multiple occasions, and seems to be genuine about it. She officially admits to loving Yami in episode 21, and since then, Yugi has been much less friendly to her, calling Tea "jezebel" in episode 21 and "slut" in episode 22, where she also was fawning over Duke Devlin for most of the episode. She's also a kleptomaniac, having attempted to steal her friends' wallets on two separate occasions, including the marker used in episode one (and also wanted to snoop through Pegasus' room in episode 19). Among others, she has a Happy Feet penguin, a Sailor Moon, a Powerpuff Girl and Jigglypuff cards in her deck. Thrice, she has compared the plotline (Episodes 9, 19 and the Abridged Movie) to bad fanfics. Despite her hatred for all Yu-Gi-Oh related fanfics, it's revealed that in episode 23 she writes Harry Potter fanfics and is a Harry/Hedwig-shipper. She despises Mai Valentine, likely due to her liking Yugi, despite the fact Tea likes Yami. Among others, she has referred to Mai as "Mai Skankitine", and "Skankity Slutslut". Due to the fact LittleKuriboh is male, Téa's voice sounds high-pitched and slightly strangled. Her friendship speeches apparently have started to have a brainwashing effect on people unfortunate enough to get caught in one, as shown in episode 25 when she got Johnny Steps caught in one for a couple of hours, he left saying "must...go...get...friends". She seems to enjoy the effects of her speeches and cannot resist the urge to speak one. Tea also admits to being a total spaz which allows her to be really good at DDR (though her life goal is to become a table dancer in New York, something she may have done after the events of the Abridged Movie). In Cr*psule Monsters, Téa is the only character who seems to remember everything about the past events in the series, whereas everyone else has forgotten about every other character, the Duelist Kingdom tournament and even Duel Monsters itself, except for Yugi-who remembers everything but the card game. Joey Wheeler Joey is the male personification of a "dumb blonde". In other words, the parody makes him out to be incredibly stupid. For example, while playing Duel Monsters with Yugi in Bakura’s flashback in Episode 11, he exclaimed "Checkmate! I sunk your battleship!". He also apparently hates blonde people (ironic given that he himself is blonde), and he doesn't seem to realize when people are insulting him. He reveals in the first episode that he has a Brooklyn accent, which he considers inappropriate. Despite this, however, he seems to be very able at building good decks. In episode 2, Joey’s deck was so good, Yugi decided to steal it and told him that it was worthless. He entered the Duelist Kingdom tournament in order to win the prize money, just as in the original; unlike the original, however, he wants the money for himself, rather than to fund the operation for Serenity. In Episode 14, when reminded about his sister, he figured he could just use the money to buy a new one. This was debunked rather comically in Episode 19 when he mimicked Kaiba, as in, "Screw my sister I have money!". In Episode 17, he even mocked Bandit Keith by copying his "in America" stunt by playing Copycat. After his recent defeat from Kaiba, Joey has begun to have some "erotic dreams" about Kaiba in which he himself wears a dog suit, something that he actually seems to enjoy... As noted in the credits of the Abridged Movie, he eventually came to terms with his furriness and makes regular appearances at Anthrocon. Among his gags there is the constant "Nyeah!" sound he exclaims when shocked, startled, in pain, etc. Also he seems to have a liking for crossdressing (as said in episode 9). In Episode 12, it is also revealed that he is apparently a fan of both Firefly and Serenity, a TV show by Joss Whedon (creator of Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV series) and its subsequent movie continuation. It is known that Abigail (Safty on Youtube), LittleKuriboh's fiancee, is a fan of the show. The fact that when Yugi reminds him of his love of Serenity, which Joey took to mean Joss Whedon's movie and not his sister, also highlights his disregard for his sister. In Episode 25, it seems that Joey is excited that his sister is going to be able to see again. In reply, Tristan asks if Joey spent the prize money from Duelist Kingdom on that. Joey stated, "Nah. My mom's paying for the operation. I spent the prize money on children's trading cards. It is vaguely implied that he actually caused the death of 'Tristan Taylor's voice' at the end of episode 8. Whilst he explains that he was "with Tristan's voice when he passed away", he looks himself like he has seen better days, and also gives a somewhat fantastic explanation that Tristan's voice died after running with scissors while drunk, and in the 'Reconstruction' of the event, he reacts to Tristan's voice's death with an obviously nonchalant "Oh no, he's dead." In Cr*psule Monsters, Joey doesn't seem to remember anything that he and the rest of the gang had encountered before then, not even Mai Valentine. Tristan Taylor Like Joey, Tristan provides much of the comedy in the series, mostly due to his clogged sounding voice, fact that he remarks in the first episode (in Episode 2, he was apparently voiced by Barney the Dinosaur). For Episode 8 and the first half of Episode 9, he was given a new voice, similar to what happened in the original series; however this new voice was apparently killed by Bakura's "evil side" in Episode 9, and the old one was revived (Yami did it because the old voice was much easier to make fun of than the new one and Tristan didn't like that because he liked the new one). He also claims on four separate occasions that his voice gives him super-strength, once while fighting Kemo (who then claims his hair lets him defy gravity), once in a cave while being chased by a giant "boulder", once when assaulting one of Pegasus' guards while wearing a suit of armor, and once while fighting a zombie. In one occasion he claimed that his voice "knows kung-fu" when knocking out Bakura in episode 18 with a Karate chop. In episode 15 it's revealed Kemo's hair is Tristan's father, and it has been mentioned Tristan's true strength is in his hair (in a synopsis for one of the Abridged episodes). The parody portrays Tristan as childish and sometimes downright stupid, to the point where no one takes him seriously. For example, he was the only one who believed Kaiba's ghost was real in Episode 7. Another running gag with him is the several attempts (Episode 16) and complaints about being a minor character and trying to have an adventure while the major characters are sleeping. Another running gag is his surprised exclamation of "Holy (censored) on a (censored) sandwich!", first started in Episode 6. It has since been reused and added upon twice to include "with (censored) on top" in Episode 16 and "and a side helping of (censored)" in Episode 20. However, it was only stated in its first incarnation in the Abridged Movie. Tristan also loves Joey's sister Serenity. At the end of episode 3 Joey mentions his sister and Tristan says "If she's going blind, I may actually have a chance with her". He has called her "darling" and "fine ass" on many occasionans, and in the Serenity commentary special tried many ways to get her on a date with him (including changing the comments to say that Serenity should date him). Despite not knowing what sex is Tristian does want to sleep with Serenity (as mentioned in episode 25), although he has also shown a bit of attraction to Tea in that regard (in episode 15 he mentions she should take off her clothes and in 16 states the only way they can survive is if they have sex). Episode 8 is dedicated to the memory of "Tristan Taylor's voice" (who allegedly died after running with scissors while drunk,according to a beat-up looking Joey). In Cr*psule Monsters, Tristan doesn't seem to remember the Duel Monsters card game, nor anything or anyone else the gang had encountered before then. Ryo Bakura/Yami Bakura For the first seven episodes, Bakura was apparently stalking the gang in an attempt to become one of the main characters of the show. When he first appeared to the gang officially, he was accompanied by threatening and evil music from the movie The Omen, implying his apparent intent to become a main character no matter the cost. At that point, he'd had only a few very small on-screen appearances, so he was barely recognized by the main characters. In the abridged series, his father apparently discovered the Millennium Ring while searching for blue hair dye, and fitted it with a gaydar, allowing it to seek out gay people to prevent Bakura's appearance from being taken advantage of. So far it has pointed to Pegasus’ Castle, Yugi’s Millennium Puzzle, and directed the gang towards the Paradox Brothers. This has led the others to believe that Bakura is gay himself, something he denies, explaining it away as just being British. This may or may not be true for Yami Bakura, who confesses to enjoy cross-dressing and later even accidentally voices his desire for a sex-change operation. In the Serenity commentary special he also mentioned he had dinner plans with Marik. Bakura is eventually abandoned at Duelist Kingdom after the tournament ended. He came back in episode 23 trying to be hip but only ended up freaking Tea out. In one scene, when Bakura asks everyone to show their favorite cards, Bakura pulls out a card with the picture of Sephiroth (specifically, a picture from the movie Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children depicting the main villian). This implies that Bakura is evil, and may or may not be Yami Bakura in disguise; however, this evidence is inconclusive. According to Yami Bakura, the reason he's evil may stem from the fact that his parents hated the fact that he was a boy, as he said that they continually made him wear women's clothes and wanted to call him Florence. Like Bakura, Yami Bakura wants to be the main character of the show; unlike Bakura however, who just wants to be the main character, Yami Bakura wants to turn it into his own series, entitled "Zorc & Pals", a sitcom styled show with a laugh reel. When defeated by Yugi in a shadow game, Yami Bakura says that he will be become a main character, "even if it takes another 200 bloody episodes". This actually is in reference to Thief Bakura being the arc villain of the memory world, which happens in almost 200 episodes from that point in the series. Probably the other most notable running gag of Bakura is how exaggerated his British nationality is. For example his common expressions: "Bugger, bollocks, bloody" as well as constantly calling other people wankers. Also other characters seems to be confused by his accent calling it inappropriate. There are other jokes that point this, like in episode 18 Yami Bakura was going to find Tristan, Joey asked where he was going, he answered "I have to go do British things, like drink cups of tea, eat bangers and mash...that sort of thing. Because I'm British." as an excuse. During the parody Bakura is constantly called "Limey" because he is British, also called fruitcake and creampuff by Yami in one occasion, and she-male by himself in episode 12. All this because he was like a pretty boy in the anime, with female factions and the huge popularity he had among fangirls, mainly to point that he was there just to look good. He apparently has a 'super-hero' alias as well, calling himself 'Limey Man', who is apparently here to kick ass and drink cups of tea, but he is seemingly all out of tea. Lately he has been trying to sound more American to keep from being bullied as much, but it doesn't work. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom, it was revealed that Yami Bakura has a liking for knives and that they make him feel all 'tingly' inside. Due to his appearance, he was called 'Fluffy' by Marik, stating that he looked like a human Furby. Yami Bakura then tells Marik not to call him that "in public". Seto Kaiba As in the original series, Kaiba is sarcastic, offensive, and all around not very nice, and this was just for Episode 1 (In Episode 24 he does admit he's an asshole, just like his past self). He evidently likes to "screw the rules" due to his large fortune (one of his most popular phrases from the series is "Screw the rules, I have money!"). Also, during the Christmas Special he told his workers, "Screw the Yules, I have money!". In episode 11, a flashback of the duel in episode 1 has "Screw the rules, I have green hair!". He then thought, "Huh, well that was just weird. I should probably cut down on the drugs,". In episode 19 Joey picks on this catchphrase by saying, "Screw my sister, I have money!". Apparently Kaiba a very depressing childhood after he fired his parents, seeing as he had no money, and therefore couldn’t screw the rules. Finally, in the Abridged Movie, Kaiba yells at the simulator programmers, "Screw the money, I have rules!", only to hesitate shortly after and say, "Wait, let me try that again,". The spot in heart for Mokuba seems to be gone, for he often says "Shut up Mokuba,". He is unable or unwilling to help the protagonists, such as calling an ambulance in Episode 1 or fighting Anubis in the Abridged Movie. He explains this by "being obscenely rich, and can't be expected to do it himself". He disappears for several episodes due the fact he was written out of the show, but returns to help Yugi defeat his "ghost" in Episode 7 (although unlike the original, he isn’t much help at all). He may also be addicted to drugs that affect his memory; in episode 11 he thinks he used to have green hair when he first dueled Yugi (using clips from the first Japanese series. His catchphrase appears here as "Screw the rules, I have green hair!"). He also styles himself as a "l337 hax0r", apparently having learned all his hacking skills from watching old episodes of Star Trek. Abridged Kaiba also has an even more distinct obsession with dragons than his counterpart. He claims that, while he plays chess, the game bores him because it doesn't include expensive holograms or dragons. He was once even told by Yami that he has a dragon fetish. He also ranks Reign of Fire as one of his all-time disappointments in life. He is apparently easily impressed by giant rocks. He also holds the ability to frequently break the fourth wall without any explanation. He also disregards anything involving Yu-Gi-Oh GX! and is appalled by the idea that he only appears in 3 episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh GX!. He also is highly sceptical of Ishizu Ishtar's predeiction that in 10 years during Yu-Gi-Oh GX! he will not have aged a day. Also like in the series Kaiba seems to be against the magical powers some of the cast has. In episode 6 he thought his duel disks could defeat Yugi's magical powers and in 24 mentioned he's the most skeptical person on earth. He does seem more accepting of the magic then the actual Kaiba, even though he still believes Ishizu's powers to see the future are lame and full of crap. Four different people (namely Solomon Muto, Bakura, Tristan Taylor and his own Computer system) think he needs to get laid. Mokuba Kaiba According to Kaiba, Mokuba tends to be kidnapped on a weekly basis (a recent montage of these kidnappings brought the total up to 2,042). So frequent are his kidnappings, that Kaiba doesn't run to his rescue anymore, preferring to just walk briskly. To this end, he feels he should consider to put a leash on him. Most of the characters who know Mokuba just assume that seeing he’s been kidnapped so many times he’s just used to it, quite to the contrary (Mokuba: "It feels like I’m dying inside!"). Mokuba loves his brother very much but Kaiba doesn't seem to show the same affection (Younger Mokuba: I love you, big brother! / Younger Seto: k thx). In episode 21, upon encountering Princess Edina, he says that it is the most traumatizing event in his life. He apparently knows how to drive. This was shown at the end of ep. 24 but he crashes the limo he and Kaiba were on. In The Movie Mokuba says to every one he meets "......Can I be in the movie too?" and they all reply "Shut up Mokuba!". Mokuba also admits to being a fan of Zorc & Pals as well as Spongebob (saying his favorite character is Patrick) and is actually very fast when stealing things (something he feels his brother endorses). Solomon Muto Yugi's grandfather who owns the card shop and is entirely senile, frequently forgetting where he is and what is going on. He apparently lives in the basement and is treated as a slave by Yugi, as he commands him to finish sweeping or Yugi would tell his parents he'd been abusing him in episode 22, and in Episode 21, he is being held up by Yugi's friends. He is very eager to die, telling Rebecca Hawkins he could "drop dead at any second...with any luck", and remarks "I'm going to die of pneumonia, hooray!" in episode 21. In the Abridged Movie tells us he is checking the obituary to see if he's died yet, and considers the scientists who died before the opening credits lucky bastards. The epilogue for the Abridged Movie mentions "he had a heart attack at age 87...to his dismay, he survived."However,in the Abridged Movie he traces his feelings of self-loathing back to when he was a child and card games were not invented yet,so the children passed time by throwing rocks at each other,but mostly at him. He also openly blames Yugi for losing his soul to Pegasus, thinking he was sent to an old folks home. Mai Valentine She has a voice of a drag queen and cleavage that appears to be the focus of much of the male members of the cast, especially Joey; even she seems to be obsessed with them, as she cries out "My breasts are in danger!" when she is attacked. Mai and Téa also have a running rivalry, since currently they are the only two female cast members that are regularly shown. She has terrible handwriting. In episode 17, she is mocked for being a terrible duelist as she had lost to Joey and Panic and surrendered to Tea. This is cemented when she surrenders to Yugi, even though it is clear that her Harpie's Pet Dragon could easily destroy Yugi's Kuriboh. In one episode Mai claims that Yugi is quite cute, to which Téa replied in a deep voice "Back off bitch he's mine,". Mai flirted with Yugi in 21 (after Yugi found out that Tea only likes Yami and not him) in a Graduate parody and in episode 24, when Yugi was trying to decide about him, being the main charater, Yami feels Yugi should go out with Mai, commenting "Her boobs are bigger than you!". Mai did not appear but once in the Abridged Movie, claiming that her "breasts were too big for this movie." Maximillion Pegasus In Kaiba's own words, "Pegasus is ruthless. Camp, yet ruthless". This description is accurate - from his eccentric style of overdress to his foppish, borderline-effeminate style of speech to his incredibley pretty-boy looks (Duke commented in episode 22 wanted to be as masculine as Pegasus when stating how pretty he looked, and Pegasus disagreed with Marik who called himself the most girly looking Yu-Gi-Oh character). Like this, Pegasus fits the analysis perfectly. He has a habit of declaring everything "fabulous", and he also seems to have a liking for the Spice Girls (Croquet complains about having to see the film "Spiceworld" over and over again). It is at first hinted that Pegasus is gay, due to Bakura's gaydar pointing toward his castle. In episode 16, however, he remarks that he "can't have people thinking (he's) straight", for reasons unknown, and in episode 18 it was revealed that Croquet used to be in a relationship with another henchman. LittleKuriboh later confirmed that the gaydar was pointing to Croquet, not Pegasus, who is indeed straight. Like in the original series, Pegasus originally had a wife named Cecilia and is using Duelist Kingdom as part of his plan to resurrect her. The reason she is not alive, however, is because she apperantely has an odd habit of exploding in front of Pegasus. Cecilia is the second most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on (Pegasus himself being the first). According to his notes, Pegagsus wanted to use Kaiba Corp.'s technology and the Millenium Items to bring her back (Tea noting fanfics make more sense than that) and being more "confused" than evil in the Marik's Evil Council of Doom short. In episode 19, after his defeat at the hands of Yugi, he loses a shadow game to Bakura, which involved "Ancient Egyptian Laser Beams". Bakura then proceeds to extract his Millenium Eye, although he runs into trouble as he ends up pulling the wrong eye out. Pegasus is last seen being carried by Croquet, who says he's feeling under the weather, although Yugi believes that he is dead (even though he is alive in the anime series and is shown later in the Abridged Movie) and Tristan even adds, "He died as he lived, draped in the arms of another man.", possibly not convinced on Pegasus' sexuality. Because of Yami's LittleKuriboh imposters, Pegasus will never be able to watch the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged series again. In the Abridged Movie, Pegasus acts more camp and gay then before, even going far as flirting with Kaiba and asking to make love with him. LittleKuriboh said that he does this in an attempt to psych Kaiba out. Apparently he likes Priscilla: Queen of the Desert and that his favorite dream is starring in it. Even his snoring is girly: he says "Ooooh" when doing it. Kemo The most seen of Pegasus’s henchmen. Although he is known as "The Nameless Henchman" in the series, for writing purposes his original dubbed name is used. Kemo has a tendency to yell "Attention Duelists!" every time he starts a conversation, even if there’s only one other person with him or if he's not adressing duelists. When Kaiba asked why he does this, he replied angrily it's simply what he does. His 'hair' has a crush on Mai Valentine. Another of Kemo's traits is referring to his hair in some form or another, usually related to what he is actually doing. For example, in Episode 6, when attacking a duelist he shouts: "Attention Duelists! My hair is assaulting you!". In the same episode, he also claimed that his hair gives him the power to defy gravity. And in another episode he told Kaiba that "My hair is definitely not leading you into a trap!" Kemo has also apparently taken child-grabbing classes, and on occasion he refers to them, such as in Episode 13, he attempts to attack Kaiba, but Kaiba notices him, and stops the attack. Kemo then said that his child-grabbing classes were a waste of money. He is also the long lost father of Tristan due to the fact that they have a similar hair style as well as the fact that they both refer to their "hair" and "voice" as people. According to LittleKuriboh's LiveJournal, he was emailed by one of the people running the UK tournament, asking him to come and announce the tournament, claiming they really needed someone capable of saying "Attention Duelists!". Kemo was eventually written out of the show after episode 21, where he called his mother (addressing her with "Attention Mother!") and asked to move in with her, saying "I have no where else to go! My hair is crying!". Bandit Keith Bandit Keith is obsessed with America. Throughout his appearances, he will finishs almost every sentence with the words "In America", usually after a brief pause, and makes references to America or being American. His favorite movie is Pearl Harbor. He used to hang around with Bonz, Sid and Zygor, before Bonz lost to Joey. He is later defeated by Joey, who used the Copycat card to copy Bandit Keith's catch phrase. Bandit Keith snaps and is carried out of the tournament, singing the Star Spangled Banner. When he returns to confront Pegasus, Pegasus has a trap door conveniently placed under Bandit Keith's feet open. Bandit Keith is last seen in Duelist Kingdom screaming as he fell into the sea, pausing only for a second to say "...in America" before hitting the water. He appears once more in episode 23, stealing Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and challenging him to a card game under Marik's control. Marik chose Bandit Keith since Americans are very easy to brainwash, making Bandit Keith think he was the President. After failing to obtain the Millennium Puzzle, Marik punishes him with the French national anthem, France according to Keith being the opposite of America. It is during this torture that Bandit Keith reveals that he is actually Canadian. By the end of the episode, he is back in Canada with a bandanna of the Canadian flag replacing his American one and changing his catchphrase to "In Canada." Serenity Wheeler Since she isn't featured predominantly in the first season, Serenity hasn't appeared much in The Abridged Series. What screen time she has had however, has shown her to have a high pitched-sounding voice, similar to Guilmon from Digimon. According to Episode 3, the doctors have spent so much time trying to figure out what's wrong with her voice, that they forgot to treat her eyesight. In flashbacks, Joey often calls her a dumb broad (in reference to his Brooklyn accent). According to one of the aforementioned flashbacks, Joey revealed that their parents separated after he tried to teach her how to drive, though in the original anime, she was being driven away. When Yugi referred to her in Episode 12, Joey assumed he was talking about the Joss Whedon movie of the same name. As well as this incident, Joey has frequently ignored his sister's eye operation as the main reason he joined Duelist Kingdom, normally saying he only participated for the prize money, and responding to comments about his sisters eye operation with "What operation?" or "What sister?". In Episode 25 it's revealed Joey didn't even end up using the prize money to pay for her operation. Rather, their mom paid to fix Serenity's eye sight and Joey spent the 3 million dollars on Duel Monster cards. Serenity's biggest appearence in the Abridged series was in her own comment special. There she needed people to help her read the comments (still blind with bandages covering her eyes), and shooed away people trying to hit on her by reading comments say they should go out(Tristan and Yugi, even though Yugi was telling the truth). It was revealed there she has an interest on Yami Bakura for his hot British accent (Regardless that he is a jerk), even though he had more interest in going out with Marik. Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor Weevil and Rex appear several times in the first few episodes. They're an obvious parody of Beavis and Butt-head. Weevil is Beavis (the more hyperactive one who transformed into Cornholio in episode 4) and Rex is Butt-head (the more calm and somewhat smarter of the two). He also tends to mislead/insult Weevil a lot as seen in their comment special and when watching Silent Hill). Both tend to laugh stupidly at regular intervals, as well as try to make sexual innuendos out of everything they or someone else says ("You said region!"). All in all, they're both incredibly idiotic, which, considering how unintelligent they are in the dub, only adds to the parody's humour. Weevil also repeats the word "fire!" in various episodes, a reference to Beavis' pyromania and the fact that all uses of the word "fire" were eventually banned on Beavis and Butt-head. According to Marik's Evil Council of Doom Weevil enjoys Furbys. And According to Yugi Gives An Apology Raptor is one of characters people want to see (which irriates Bakura who was thinking he might get more screen time). They have appeared in their own videos in which they watch Silent Hill in a manner that parodies Mystery Science Theater 3000, and in another where they responded to comments left by YouTube users. They were also featured in Teaser #2, where they are watching the trailer for Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie (not the Abridged Movie). Mako Tsunami Mako doesn't appear too often in the series, but he's known for his willingness to let people eat his fish ("Don't worry my friends, there's plenty more where that came from.",) and an odd attachment to the ocean, going as far as marrying it in episode 17. Also in episode 17, he denies losing to Yugi, claiming to have used his giant squid monster to swallow Yugi's Dark Magician, "like the end of Pirates of the Caribbean 2, except it was satisfying!". To Yugi and his friends, he is a "Freaky Fish Guy" as he tried to stop Yugi by lobbing his spear at him. In his interview in episode 17, his screen caption reads 'Mako Tsunami/Freaky Fish Guy'. Mako Tsunami also made a cameo appearance in Naruto: The Abridged Series as Inari's step-father, allowing Inari to eat his fish just like in Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, although he is quick to say that he learned his lesson and won't lob his spear like last time. Originally, Tazuna claimed that Mako was killed, but after Naruto proved that the story was fake (parodying Phoenix Wright), Tazuna said that he ran away because Inari's mother is a horrible wife. Bonz Bonz, called "Zombie-Boy" in the series, appeared in Episode 12 and made a cameo in Episodes 7 and 17. In the series, he dropped out of zombie school and was taught by Bandit Keith to become a duelist. He doesn't say anything except "BRAAAINS", but it is subtitled to be normal dialouge. The mummies in The Abridged Movie also had the same personality. Bonz later appeared in Marik's Evil Council Of Doom (wanting the free tacos Marik had promised, but later found out they were a lie), and tried to come up with an evil plan but was shot down by Marik before he could. In that same short, he made a reference to the "I like turtles" Youtube meme. Marik Ishtar Thus far, he has appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas Carol, Yu-gi-oh the Abridged Series episode 23, Marik's Evil Council of Doom, and was mentioned in Cr*psule Monsters. Yami Marik (Marik's darker half) speaks in a sneering modulated voice, and he appears to be able to control minds (or at least believes himself able to), and calls Kaiba "Binky Boy" and "Mind slave" (even though he calls one of his minions Binky Boy as well). This derives from the TV show, Pinky and the Brain as when he says this to the henchman he replies, "Gee Brain, what are we going to do tomorrow night?". He also has a habit of being totaly unable to hide his true intentions from people, such as asking Seto Kaiba to come to him so he can cut him. He tries to hide this by saying he wanted to hug him instead. Kaiba declined this offer by saying "I'm not a very huggy person,". His favorite hobby in his free time is to attempt to take over the world. In a small clip called "Marik's Evil Council of Doom", Marik is the only villain willing to follow the show's plotline and defeat Yugi with a children's card game. Also, whenever Marik uses the F-word, instead of bleeping it out, a voice yells "F!!!" instead, similar to Perfect Hair Forever. Connected to the fact that by far he is the character that swears the most on the abridged series (with the exception of Yami in episode 25). Marik also believes there are no female characters in Yu-Gi-Oh and only girly looking men (he believes himself to be the girliest), and appears to have a relationship with Bakura (also mentioned in the Serenity commentary special). Shadi So far, Shadi has only appeared in episode 19. His voice and personality are based upon Sacha Baron Cohen's character, Borat. He frequently greets people with "Jagshemash, my name is Shadi!", and claims that in his home country of Egypt, "we no longer use slave to build pyramid. Now we make women do it instead!". He is the keeper of the Millennium Items, and tells Pegasus in a flashback in Episode 19 that his chamber in which he keeps the Items is constantly invaded by Jewish people who are trying to steal them, and he gives Pegasus the Millennium Eye since he is not Jewish. He also perceives Yugi as being a Jew after sensing the theft of Pegasus' Eye by Yami Bakura. He probes Yugi's mind using his Millennium Key, and thinks if Yugi lived in Egypt, he would be stoned to death for keeping such an untidy soul-room. He has also never seen the movie Labyrinth, and is confused with the randomly placed staircases and alcoves and nearly killed on several occasions by various traps set in Yami Yugi's section of Yugi's mind. When Yugi saves him from the Dark Magician, he realises that Yugi may be the 'chosen one'. He apologieses for 'screwing with his head' and leaves Yugi alone and disappears, uttering "Dzienque" as a farewell. Duke Devlin Duke appeared in Episode 22. His voice is based on Snake from "The Simpsons", and almost every time he is speaking onscreen "SexyBack" by Justin Timberlake plays in the background. Yugi says they can be friends if he gets rid of "that annoying theme music," to which Duke replied with "What theme music?". He likes to talk about how sexy he is, and tries to convince people that Dungeon Dice Monsters is not like Duel Monsters, despite the similar rules and exact same monsters. When asked why it's different, he simply responds, "My game uses dice,". In the end, everybody tells him that they hate his game (they consider it more boring than Duel Monsters). Tristan thinks he's a witch, having seen him perform magic tricks, and can be heard constantly saying, "Burn the witch!" like in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Rebecca Hawkins Shown so far only in Episode 20, Rebecca wants Grandpa's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, not only because she thinks he stole it, but also so that she can sell it on eBay. Just like the original, she's a really good Duelist (to which Joey replied, "That's impossible. Only grownups are allowed to play children’s card games!"). Also, just like the original, she talks to her teddy bear; however, in the Abridged Series, the teddy appears to be demon-possesed, at one point saying, "Hail, Satan!" and "Your mother plays card games in hell!" (a reference to The Exorcist), as well as having the music from the film Psycho play near the end. She also listens to the "voices inside her head", implying that she may be mentally unstable, or also possessed. But overall her character is very similar to the original - at least in that point of the series - stubborn and hot tempered. At the end of episode 20, her grandfather claimed that Yugi could've won the duel and therefore won even though he actually surrendered, confusing her. Yugi gave her the card he won on Duelist Kingdom, saying he didn't want it. Unlike all the other characters, she is not voiced by LittleKuriboh. Instead, she is voiced by LittleKuriboh's wife, Safty, who is also English. Odion Odion has only appeared for a short time by the end of episode 23, so far, making a gag with the classic "Pinky and the Brain" dialogue, taking Pinky's voice and personality. Ishizu Ishtar Ishizu first appears in episode 24. She claims her Millennium Necklace gives her the power to predict the future and to break the fourth wall, despite the fact it is blatantly obvious every character has this power. She rather carelessly gets the Egyptian God Cards stolen from her. She also lends Obelisk the Tormentor to Kaiba without considering that he would just keep the card rather than giving it back. Kaiba finally decides that she's not good at predicting the future when she predicts that in ten years Kaiba will open a dueling school and look exactly the same as he does now. Akhenaden In Marik's Evil Council of Doom Akhenaden shows up and Marik is unable to pronounce his name. So he decides Bob is appropriate. Since Bob cannot speak in anything but mumbles he's not taken seriously. Zorc Necrophades First revealed when Yami Bakura stated his intentions of turning Yu-Gi-Oh! into "Zorc & Pals", Zorc is obssessed with destroying the world (a laugh track plays every time he states this. He is aware of this, as he noted its absence in Marik's Evil Council of Doom). He has an enormous dragon-esque being protuding from his crotch, which he reveals is his "willy". He and Yami Bakura (at least in Zorc & Pals) are married and the parents of an adopted daughter. Apparently in the abridged movie Zorc managed to finally destroy the world. From there he went to Disney world, but didn't destroy it despite his original plan to do so, as he had a fun time there. Johnny Steps Johnny Steps only appears in episode 25. He tends to refer to himself in the third person saying his name in place of "I" or "me." He is later brainwashed by Tea's friendship speech. Dartz Dartz is upset that he wasn't invited the Evil Council of Doom and conducts his own plan to overload Marik's YouTube profile with comments. He seems to dislike Marik, and he prefers Pizza over Tacos. He's frustrated by the fact his "motorcycle-riding henchmen" are all idiots. Alister Alister has thus far only appeared in Marik's Evil Council of Doom, in which he was deemed "too stupid" to attend the meeting. He speaks in an extremely high and childish voice similar to the "squeaky voiced teen" from The Simpsons Valon Valon has thus far only appeared in Marik's Evil Council of Doom, in which he was deemed "too stupid" to attend the meeting. He speaks entirely in complete non-sequiters composed of Australian slang. Raphael Raphael has thus far only appeared in Marik's Evil Council of Doom, in which he was deemed "too stupid" to attend the meeting. The only thing he appears to be able to say is "ZUG ZUG!", a phrase used by Orc grunts in the Warcraft series. Category:LittleKuriboh's Abridged Series